Blood and Sorrow
by Neko Oni
Summary: yami and yugi's lives are being torn apart, their hearts bleeding and broken. one shot.


yam: i swear, this has to be your most evil fic yet- 

and also my weirdest. okay, this is a very unsual one for me, but those who've read it already have told me it's quite good. it completely drained my angst muse. and, if you 've read anything else by me, you know how hard that is to do. my angst-tank has been on empty for 2 whole days just to recover from it &giggles&

yam: you're just a freak, you know that?

and this is coming from a 3,000 year old pharaoh with metal in his mouth.

yam: -- &covers his mouth self-consciously slinks off to the couch and hides under a blanket&

okay, you're probably wondering what this is about. well, it's about yami and yugi and an OC based off of me (err...sorta..). it was an extremely weird, spur of the moment thing, inspired by my role playing with katya so, basically, this fic is about the interaction betweenmy OC (her name is the same as my nick here, Oni. She's based off me, but this is NOT, I repeat, NOT, a self-insert. also, she's quite evil in this fic. think anti- mary sue. think Lady MacBeth. Think female Yami Bakura, or Yami Marik. .

SUMMARY: yami and yugi- 's lives are being torn apart, their hearts bleeding and broken. if ya rp wit me online, then ya know full well what i'm talking about.

WARNINGS: heed the double angst. no yaoi or romance of any kind, just all of the pain yami and yugi go through. Bloodshed, violence. swearing.

DISCLAIMER: yugioh and all associated characters don't belong to me. stands for entire fic

&&&&&&&&&&&

BLOOD AND SORROW

(Oni's POV)

You...

How could you? How could you love me like that, after all I've been, all I've done? I am a creature full of darkness and hatred. I have no heart, and my soul is black and twisted. I've tortured and killed many just for pleasure, just to hear their agonized screams as they died.

Yet you love me. You're always there for me, no matter how many times I hurt you. You or your hikari. Both of you, always there. I've given up questioning why a long time ago. I do not understand it. I do not understand you. I do not understand why you do not run from me, why you do not take your hikari to a place where I could never reach either of you ever again. I do not understand why you do not hate me. You have every right to hate me, you know.

Yet you continue to stand there with tears shining in those deep crimson eyes of yours. Tears, sorrow, and pain. That's all I've ever caused you. And yet you're still there, no matter what I do.

You say it is love that holds you here. I do not believe there is such a thing as love. Lust, yes, I believe in lust. Lust, hatred, and fear. I would say greed, but greed and lust often go hand in hand. They are one and the same. Like you and your hikari.

I stand there, looking at you, both of you. You're holding your damaged light in your arms, your own sweet face starting to bruise, and your lip bleeding. I did that. It was my two fists that wreaked the havoc upon your hikari's soft, fragile body, and your own lean one. You always defend yourself as best you can, but you are spurned by love, I by hate.

Yes, I hate you. Both of you. I despise you with every fiber of my being. Maybe that is why I enjoy causing you so much pain. I want both of you to walk away, walk out of my life and let me go it alone. Yet, no matter how much I try, no matter what I do, you always come back. There's pain and anger there, but you always forgive, even though I never ask.

And I've done my worst to you. I have nearly killed you on several occasions. The hospital staff knows you and your light well. They even send you birthday and Christmas cards. Because of me. It was my kick that sent you tumbling down the stairs and into a coma. My hand that smashed your skull into the wall, giving you a concussion. It is my hurting words that send you crying yourself to sleep at night. My biting insults that have had you starving yourself.

Yet you always take it and come back for more, no matter how much abuse I heap upon your head. You take it, you cry, you scream, I laugh, you come back for more.

And now, here we are, face to face, at it again. The tears are pouring down your face as you stare at me, your sorrowful ruby eyes full of pain and anguish. I placed that there. I am the one who is ripping your heart apart. And you are letting me.

&&&&&&&&&&

(Yam's POV)

Why? Why are you like this? Can't you see what they are doing to you? You do not belong with them; your place is here, with us. The three of us, me, you, and Yug, are bound together. Fate has intertwined our souls. Can't you see that? Are you so blinded by the anger in your heart that you can't see the truth before your very eyes?

You are not like them. Marik is a blood thirsty psychopath, and Bakura is a homicidal kleptomaniac. You, too, love to cause chaos and destruction. I look down at my body, at my poor, thin, 70 pound body, at the scars and bruises caused by your hand, and I see enough evidence of that. Haven't you noticed that I haven't eaten hardly anything in the past three months? But, no, you would never notice something like that. And if you did, the sight of my sallow skin, once so tan and pretty, and the outline of my ribcage would only bring pleasure to your black little heart.

And yet, there is a moment, after we have fought, you trying to rip me and my hikari apart, and me trying to stop you, to reason with your thick head, when we are both breathing heavily, near our breaking point, that I look into your eyes, and I know you are not like them. Our battle is over, and we are both coming down, adrenaline receding. I cradle my hikari to me protectively, and I am on my knees before you, too exhausted and weak to stand up any longer. You are beating me. Slowly and surely, you are beating me. I weaken with each fight that passes between us. But I will not give up. I will never give up.

Perhaps you care enough to know why? Let me tell you. It is in that moment when I gather my remaining strength, lift my head, and look into your jaded green eyes. The blind, reckless fury during our fight is no longer there; your face isn't twisted into a look of pure hate, and your aren't snarling. You stare at me, your face a complete blank, and your eyes have a look of confusion in them. I do not know what thoughts run through that head of yours, but you seem to stare at me, at my hikari, as if you are trying to figure us out. It is in the instant when our eyes meet, and you see my dull ruby eyes, tears and sorrow streaming freely, and your own widen in shock, flashing regret. Then, quick as it came, it is gone, and you look away. You always look away. You close your eyes, as if you are trying to bring back your anger, what Marik has given you. What Marik gives to all of his followers. Nothing but lies, pain, and hatred.

Can't you see what he's done to you? He's filled your heart with hatred, corrupted your soul. He's turned you bitter. You've always been a stubborn hot head, Oni, but since he came along, you've changed. You've changed so much. You do not smile or laugh anymore. You never used to hurt us or hit us before. But now, all of that is falling apart. We are breaking, slowly, surely, all of us are decaying inside. You, you are turning into just another nameless puppet of his, blinded by the anger he has placed inside your heart. My hikari, my poor, sweet little Yug, is nothing more than a delicate, porcelain doll whom you've shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. His beautiful violet eyes do not shine with light anymore, and his smiles are always weak. His eyes are dull and glazed, full of pain. You did that. You broke him.

And of myself? Oni, tell me, where should I begin? My world is full of nothing more than pain and misery. Seeing what you've become, the fact that you are turning your back on us and going to Marik's side, breaks my heart. Seeing my hikari's big heart shattered tears my own apart. Looking into those hopeless eyes of his, I, too, begin to weaken. Perhaps, with every time you leave, you won't come back. I always think that, always fear it. Do you know how many times I've cried myself to sleep over you? Of all the sleepless nights I've spent comforting Yug, when he's been wracked by nightmares? Of the way your voice, your comments, run through my head? You're tearing us apart, slowly destroying us as you destroy yourself.

And yet, even in the darkest of hours, even after my own little hikari has given up, when we're both exhausted and have run out of tears to cry, yet our hearts still brimming with pain, that I think back to our last fight, and the last time I saw the look in your eyes. The look that says Marik hasn't one you over, completely, yet. And I feel hope.

I stare up at the top of your lowered head, hoping to catch one more glimpse of that lost look on your face, before you turn and walk away, but I am too late. Your fists are already clenched as the dark thoughts Marik has planted there whirl about your brain. I can hear your teeth grind, then you raise your head, and stare at me, at the pain and sorrow showing on my face. Your lip twitches, as if you would will it to smile, then you suddenly turn on your heel and storm out. But you'll be back. I know you will, because you always come back.

It is only when the screen door slams in your wake that I break down into sobs, burying my face in my unconscious hikari's hair and cry my heart out.

(Oni's POV)

Why do I come back? What is it about you that always makes me come back? No matter how hard I try, what I do, I always end up coming back. I may be gone for days, weeks, even months at a time, but I always show up, out of the blue. And you and the little one welcome me back with warm, open arms.

You tell me it is love. You say that you can see into my soul, and that I am not completely gone yet. But you just don't get it, do you? I want to be completely gone. I went to Marik of my own free will. This is what I want. Yet, I always come back.

I swore that this would be the last time, that I would be through with you for good. But I can't just walk away. I've tried. Oh, God, how I've tried. Yet I can't. Something always calls me back to you.

It's the look on your face. That damned look in your heart broken eyes as you gaze up at me, your tears streaming down your face to mingle with the blood caked upon it. It never leaves me alone. I close my eyes, and there you are. There is your battered and bloodied face, the pain in your ruby eyes making them shine brighter than the blood. It never leaves me, sleeping nor awake, I am never free of you. So I come back. And you cling tighter.

But...last time...last time, I was so determined that I would leave you, that I would finally be free of you. Yet, you've only come back to haunt me more. You and your hikari. If it isn't your pain filled ruby eyes gazing at me, burned into my brain, it is the soul shattered, teary violet eyes of your broken hikari.

Yam, tell me, do you know how well I've broken your hikari? Does that hurt you? Does it hurt to watch as he can barely walk? His spine has been injured so many times that it has been permanently damaged. Does it tear your heart to pieces to watch as he totters along, taking one dainty, unsure step after another? Do you feel anger towards me when you see him fall? What do you feel when you see him clutching at someone's hands, needing their support and strength just to totter across the room?

But you can't tell me anything, not now. Not laying there in that hospital bed, being kept alive by machines. You can't even breathe on your own. Twice, already, your heart has stopped, and the doctors have had to shock you back into life. You barely made it the second time, and now, here you are, barely hanging on by a thread. A dainty, skinny little thread that can break at any second. The doctors have already said if your heart stops once more, they won't be able to bring you back. They are just waiting for you to die, then they'll take you warm, fresh corpse to the morgue and the room will be occupied by yet another person close to death.

And that is what I've been sent to do. Yam, do you know that Marik wants you dead? It's what he's wanted all along. Then, your puzzle, and your power, will be his. He'll go after Yami next. The hikari's don't matter. They've never mattered. All they ever were was just vessels for you and Yami until you could get your own bodies. Yug and Yugi are worthless, and they know it. Yet, if they truly are so worthless, then why, as I passed Anna and Yug in the hall, Anna pushing Yugi's wheelchair, did the look in those large violet eyes scorch my soul?

Even now, as I'm approaching your bed, those eyes continue to haunt me, as they always do. I stop about a foot away, gazing down at you. You...you are so broken...so helpless...so much more than ever like your hikari... A breathing tube goes down your throat, a feeding tube goes down your nose and into your stomach, IV's have been jammed into your arm, and you are hooked up to a heart monitor and some other equipment. That is, however, to be expected since they are the only things keeping you alive.

What shocks me is you, yourself. Your body...is broken. Your face is a myriad of bruises in different stages of healing. Some are old and yellow, fading, while others are a rich plum, black, and blue, in their prime, and others are red and swollen, just beginning to form. And I know the rest of your body is like that. Thin. You are so thin, Yam. You've practically wasted away. You've dropped to nearly sixty pounds.

This is what I wanted, wasn't it? To be free of you, forever? This is what Marik wants. This is what will make him happy. And I've been the one chosen to do it. Yet, here I am, frozen on the spot, gazing down at you. My eyes are burning. What? What's wrong with them? My vision momentarily blurs, and I feel a single, hot wetness trickle down my cheek.

My God, I'm crying. But...I never cry. Angrily, I shake my head and proceed to take a step further. Your death is approaching, Yam. Can you feel it? Can you sense it? Or are you too far gone to care?

I'm by your bed, staring down at you. You are so much worse up close. Your hair is tangled and matted, blonde locks falling in your face. You are so pale underneath the damage I've done to you. So pale, so thin. So fragile and helpless. Have I truly pushed you so far? You are so thin, your body barely makes a dent in the bed, the covers hardly rising up at all.

My fault. I've done this to you. It's my fault your hikari can barely walk, and is often in a wheel chair. It's my fault you're here, on your deathbed. I should feel happy, shouldn't I? I should be glad I've brought you so low. But my eyes are burning again, and I grip the cold metal of the bed rail tightly as I gaze down at you, unable to move. Unable to carry out Marik's wishes.

(normal pov)

A hand with painted red fingernails suddenly reached out, snagging the girl's wrist. Anaka stood on the other side of Yam's bed, gripping Oni's wrist tightly, making the bones grate together, and watching as she winced in pain. She then yanked the girl's hand off of the bed's rail and placed it gently over Yam's barely beating heart.

Oni gazed at the other girl, her face blank and listless, tears pouring from her eyes. Anaka pressed Oni's palm against Yam's chest, careful not to hurt the unconscious boy at all. She held her hand over Oni's and gave the red head an angry glare before she closed her eyes and a golden bracelet on her wrist glowed, as did the puzzle which hung about her neck. The puzzle which Yam was too weak to bear anymore, and Yug could barely lift. The puzzle which Anaka was, for the time being, guardian of. Anaka's palm glowed, and the faint golden light transferred itself through her hand, to Oni's, to Yam's heart. The glow faded, the millennium items growing cold again, and Anaka gave a small smile as she turned and left the room to go find the hikaris. Oni was going to pay for what she did to her brother; she was going to feel every ounce of pain her poor brother had. And, hopefully, she would come back to them.

Oni's fingers suddenly curled inward, gripping at the material of Yam's hospital gown. Her body shook as if it was suddenly wracked with pain, her eyes going wide and sweat beading on her forehead. Yam, meanwhile, remained perfectly still, as if he was unaffected by it all.

The girl's breath hitched in her throat, and a look of pure horror came over her face. Her eyes were wide, but their green depths were glazed over, as if there was an internal battle raging. She stopped shaking and remained perfectly still, frozen in time.

The only sounds that could be heard were the beeps of Yam's heart monitor, the drips of his IVs, and the hissing of the respirator. Suddenly, Oni's labored breathing was added, and her body shook violently before she collapsed upon her knees, her heart shattered and her body wracked with sobs of sorrow and penance.

Minutes ticked by on the clock above Yam's bed, the noise of the boy's machines and the girl's harsh panting the only sounds filling the room. Outside, the birds were singing, the green leaves whistling in the warm summer breeze, and the sun shining. But no sounds of happiness drifted through out the thick glass into the cold room.

A hand with an IV stuck in it twitches, the fingers slowly coming to life and creeping along the itchy woolen blanket until they found warm skin and flesh. The hand crawled on top of the other one, then was still, finally able to rest in comfort. Dark lashes fluttered nearly open, dull crimson eyes appearing. A tri-colored head turned a fraction of an inch to the left, towards the sounds of mournful sobbing. Two tired tears of joy trickled down sallow, sunken, and bruised cheeks.

owari

&&&&&&&

ack...did anyone even bother reading this? please review if you did. it'd make my day. and help fill the angst-tank back up, so i could update again .


End file.
